If Only You Could See What I See
by TroianIntheGardn
Summary: Traduction de If Only You Could See What I See par FrogsRcool. Je voulais la suivre. Elle était la personne la plus intéressante que j'ai rencontré de ma vie et je ne sais meme pas pourquoi. Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Taduction de **If Only You Could See What I See** par FrogsRcool

**Chapitre 1 : What Makes You**

Je ne suis pas vraiment sure de ce qui rend les gens comme ils sont. Ou ce qui fait dire aux gens les chosent qu'ils disent. Ou ce qui fait aimer aux gens ceux qu'ils aiment.

J'aime ma sœur. Elle est plus jeune que moi. Mais c'est pas pour ca que je l'aime. Ma mère m'a dit une fois que parce que j'étais plus vielle qu'elle, elle prenait exemple sur moi donc qu'il fallait que je fasse attention a ce que je fais et ce que je dis, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas de mauvaises habitudes. Donc si jamais j'ai encore décidé de manger des insectes dans le jardin, il faut que je lui dise de ne surtout pas manger des insectes. Les vers ne sont pas des pates, et les cafards ne sont pas des haricots pour la tortilla. Même si je pense qu'après 10 ans d'expérience elle a compris ca d'elle même.

Donc l'âge a quelque chose à voir avec les sentiments qu'on ressent pour les gens et notre raisonnement en amour. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe si je n'admire pas les gens plus vieux que moi ? Ou qu'est ce qu'il arrive si j'admire que quelques personnes mais que je ne veux pas devenir comme Kim Kardashian, de toute facon je suis sure que je ne ferai pas de si tôt de vidéos comme elle a fait si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Disons que l'abonnement TV qu'avaient pris mes parents était un peu…Choquant. Le zapping de chaines ne fait plus partie de mes habitudes maintenant. Peut être que le contrôle parental coutait trop cher. Et puis qu'elle idée d'appeler un film «La colline a des cuisses ». Absolument pas ce que je croyais. Je l'aurai surement regardé si je n'avais pas eu peur que quelqu'un rentre et me trouve en train de regarder ca. Ca aurait été stressant. Je suis sure que ma sœur aurait pas capté de suite et que j'aurai pu avoir le temps de changer de chaine. Mais mon père, mon dieu. Il aurait fait comme si il n'avait rien vu, j'aurai vite changé de chaine, et ensuite il se serait assis de l'autre coté du canapé toujours en prétendant n'avoir rien vu tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Mais si ma mère m'avait surprise. Terrifiant. J'ai même pas envie d'y penser…

Pas moyen que je devienne comme mes parents. Ils sont de bons parents mais ma mère fume comme un pompier et mon père rit à des trucs même pas drôles. Et c'est pas un rire qui donne aux autres envie de rire, c'est tout à fait le contraire. Une seconde c'est le silence radio, et la seconde d'après il rit comme un éléphant. C'est flippant. Ne me comprenez pas mal, c'est surement son seul défaut.

De toute façon, ma sœur m'admire oui, mais elle est totalement différente de moi. Donc admirer quelqu'un ne veut pas dire faire et dire tout ce qu'ils font. Par exemple je peux regarder le même film tous les soirs, alors qu'elle ne peut pas regarder 2 fois le même. Sa chambre c'est le gros bordel, alors que moi je dois la garder propre si je veux retrouver mes affaires. J'ai un placard avec 3 tiroirs, au début je pensais utiliser chaque tiroir pour une différente sorte de sous vêtements mais j'ai fini par avoir seulement 2 types de sous vêtements différents. Alors j'ai juste rangé mes affaires par couleur. Clair, Moyen et Foncé. Ma sœur garde ses culottes et soutiens gorge par terre. Elle a seulement 2 super bons amis alors que moi j'ai pleins d'amis. Je trouve que ca serait bizarre d'avoir un meilleur ami. Comment mon meilleur ami pourrait être diffèrent de mes autres amis ? Est-ce que je devrais lui dire des secrets ?

Je n'ai pas de secrets.

Je suis sure que je dirai tout à tout le monde si on me demandait.

Et comme autre membre de ma famille que je pourrai admirer, y'en a pas vraiment. Ils vivent ailleurs et j'ai pas vu mes grands parents, tantes et oncles depuis 10 ans. Ma tante m'a invité a venir la voir pendant l'été, mais j'ai pas osé le dire à ma mère. Ca aurait été bizarre. Ma tante est comme une étrangère pour moi. De quoi on aurait parlé ? Alors je suis restée en ville, je suis sortie avec mes amis et j'ai travaillé.

« Hey » Quelqu'un m'a tapé l'épaule.

Ca m'a fait vraiment flipper. Je me suis retournée tellement vite que la brique de lait que je tenais a glissé de mes mains et explosé sur mes bottes et sur les pieds de la personne à coté de moi.

« Oh Mon dieu. » j'ai chuchoté en me mettant a genoux. Mais quand j'ai voulu attraper le lait, encore plus s'est renversé par terre.

Mes genoux étaient glacés. J'avais du lait partout sur les vêtements. Pendant un moment j'ai pensé à m'asseoir sur la flaque pour l'absorber comme une éponge mais mes vêtements auraient pas été assez absorbants. Et puis j'aurai mis du lait partout dans ma voiture. Ca aurait périmé comme quand j'ai laissé mon bol de céréales sous mon lit pour Lord Tubbington et qu'il l'a renversé. Après ma chambre a commencé à sentir le poisson, parce que j'ai jamais eu la chance de sortir le bol sans qu'on me voie.

J'ai accusé ma sœur, parce que ma mère m'avait dit de ne plus donner de lait à Lord Tubbington. Comment j'étais censé faire venir Lord Tubbs dans ma chambre quand je voulais regarder autre chose a la télé alors qu'ils sont tous dans le salon en train de manger des spaghettis ? Mais je mens mal. En plus ma sœur ne tolère pas le lactose. Comment ca aurait pu être son bol de céréales dans ma chambre sous mon lit.

Quand je me suis relevée j'ai tourné la tête pour voir qui j'avais couvert de lait. Une fille était en train de me regarder. Elle fronçait les sourcils comme Tina quand je dis quelque chose sans m'expliquer. A part que cette fille n'était pas Asiatique. J'ai de nouveau regardé les pieds de la fille…Ils étaient trempes. Elle avait besoin d'une serviette. J'ai regardé au tour de moi, puis je me suis rappelé que les superettes n'avaient pas des serviettes a disposition n'importe ou. J'ai pensé a m'asseoir sur son pied, mais je ne l'ai pas fait vous comprenez pourquoi.

J'étais debout comme une idiote et le lait commençait à couler de mes vêtements.

Stupides bottes de pluie inutiles.

« Je suis tellement désolée. » J'ai détourné le regard de mon pull trempe et j'ai regardé la fille dans les yeux. Je ne saurai pas dire si elle était ennuyée, triste ou en colère. Elle avait les sourcils encore plus froncés.

J'ai encore regardé ses pieds, pour voir à quel point ils étaient mouillés. Et puis je me suis aperçu qu'elle portait un uniforme de cheerleading. « Tu es une cheerleader ? » Lui ai-je demandé en la regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient si jolis. Clairs et foncés en même temps. Les gens m'ont dit que j'avais de jolis yeux, mais les siens me battent largement.

« Ouais. » Elle a souri, enfin. Ou peut être que c'était un sourire ironique. « En quelque sorte ». Est ce que c'était du sarcasme ? Je pourrais pas en être sure.

J'étais un peu surprise par la réponse. Je ne pensais pas dire la question a voix haute mais apparemment c'est ce que j'ai fait.

« Putain Fabray. » Un gars s'est avancé près de nous. Il travaillait ici. Il avait un badge et un polo qui ferait croire que tous les employés d'ici sont fan de golfs.

A part que ce gars avait une crête, alors peut être qu'il était moins bizarre que le reste des employés. « Qu'est ce qu'a t'as foutu ? » Son attention était centrée sur la cheerleader blonde. Est ce qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis ? Est ce qu'il allait la mettre dehors ? La faire payer pour le lait ?

« Je suis désolé. Je l'ai fait tomber par accident. » Je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que c'est elle qui l'a renversé. Elle devait déjà être assez énervée par le fait que je lui ai renversé du lait partout.

J'ai senti la chaleur me monter au visage. A cause de la gène. Juste par la pensée d'avoir des problèmes. La peur qu'il me traite de débile ou de maladroite ou quelque chose comme ca. Au moins le magasin n'était pas trop plein de monde, et les seules personnes ici savent déjà ce que j'ai fait.

Le gars avec la crête se mit à rire.

« Arrête ca Puck.» dit la fille en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Il a arrêté de rire tout de suite, mais il a serré les lèvres et croisé les bras. « Et bien tu le casses tu le payes. » Il m'a regardé de haut en bas.

Je sentais mes joues rougir de plus en plus. Dans d'autre circonstances on aurait pu penser qu'il me matait, mais la j'en doute vu que je suis couverte de lait et que je porte des bottes de pluie. Ma sœur m'a dit que je ressemblais à un pécheur avant que je sorte. Et pour rendre les choses pires, je ne me suis même pas coiffée.

Ma mère m'a demandé d'aller vite fait au magasin quand j'avais fini de me préparer pour aller au lit. Maintenant je peux sentir le poids de mon chignon au dessus de ma tête. Je ne supporte pas que mes cheveux touchent mon cou quand j'essaye de dormir.

« Uhm. Ok. » J'ai regardé le magasine entre mes mains. J'avais prévu d'acheter 3 choses, et maintenant que j'ai à payer pour 2 briques de lait, je pourrais pas prendre le magazine. C'est pas grave. Je reçois ma paye bientôt donc je pourrai revenir m'acheter le magazine. Sauf que je vais m'ennuyer demain pendant la pose au travail.

J'ai remis le magazine à sa place.

Quand je me suis retournée pour voir le lait renversé, le gars (Puck ?) avait mis en place un panneau sol glissant et la fille avait reculé. Il l'avait appelée Fabray ? Drôle de nom, Puck aussi.

Elle me regardait. « C'est ton tour. » Elle montrait la caisse avec un mouvement de tête. C'est quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait les mains pleines. Alcool ? Elle achetait de la bière ? Mais c'est une cheerleader.

Je me suis tournée vers la caisse avant qu'elle remarque que j'étais en train de l'analyser. C'était mon tour. Le caissier me fixait, mais quand je me suis tournée vers lui il a prétendu faire les mots croisés en face de lui.

Ils étaient chanceux que leur patron les laisse faire des mots croisés pendant le travail. Mais je suppose que c'est parce qu'il est minuit et qu'il y'a presque personne. A mon travail on peut rien lire ou même pas avoir nos téléphones au tour des clients. Mais il y'a plus de monde chez Shuester qu'ici et puis je pense pas que j'aurai le temps de faire des mots croisés au travail.

« Tu peux y aller. » J'ai reculé. « J'ai besoin d'une autre brique de lait. »

J'ai de nouveau regardé le lait par terre. Le gars à la crête était encore à coté. Ma tête recommençait a me bruler. Je pouvais sentir mes joues rougir. Les filles de 19 ans ne sont pas censées renverser du lait dans une superette. Les enfants de 5 ans si. Et les vielles dames quand elle ne font pas attention a la position du lait quand elles ouvrent la porte du frigo. Je déteste quand je fais des choses stupides. Au moins si Tina était la elle se serait moquée de moi. Et je serai peut être pas en train de me tenir ici comme une débile.

« Puck, » La fille a tourné la tête vers le gars, « Attrape lui un autre lait. » Puis elle s'est tournée vers moi. « Et ne l'écoute pas. Tu n'as pas à payer pour ca. Il est juste stupide. »

J'étais pas vraiment sure de comment répondre. Je l'ai juste regardée en attendant de savoir si elle était sérieuse ou pas.

« Hey Finn. » Puck regardait le garçon derrière la caisse. Il avait posé ses mots croisés. « Ajoute lui une brique de lait. Je reviens. »

Le caissier a hoché la tête, m'a souris bêtement, et a appuyé sur quelques boutons de la caisse.

Je me suis avancée vers lui. On aurait dit que je m'avançais devant une classe pleine d'élèves et que le prof allait m'engueuler devant tout le monde. Sauf que je m'avançais juste devant une caisse, et la seule personne qui me regardait était cette Fabray.

Le caissier était grand. Je suis plutôt grande pour une fille, mais il était définitivement plus grand pour un garçon. Il était plutôt mignon. Timide et l'air un peu bébête.

La fille avait avancé vers moi. Elle a posé son pack de bière sur le comptoir et j'ai vite regardé ailleurs avant qu'elle voie que je la fixais. Ma tête brulait encore et je voulais lui dire merci mais je savais pas si je devais le faire ou si j'allais encore avoir l'air stupide.

« Finn passe moi une serviette en papier. » dit-elle doucement.

Elle tapait du pied.

« Ouais. Bien sur. » Il sorti un rouleau de papier de son comptoir. Il lui tendit et elle lui arracha quasiment des mains.

Du coin des yeux je la regardais déchirer quelques feuilles de papier et essuyer son pack de bière.

« T'es pas allergique au lait, hein ? » La pensée me traversa l'esprit tout d'un coup.

Elle a mis quelques secondes à répondre et je commençais à croire qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Mais elle finit par répondre après avoir fini de nettoyer ses pieds. « Non. » J'ai presque pu entendre un petit rire derrière sa réponse.

Le caissier avait également un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Eh attends, » Elle attrapa le magazine que j'avais laissé et me le donna. « N'oublie pas ça. »

« Merci. » Je l'ai pris et je l'ai donné au caissier. « Ca et.. » J'ai levé ma main et lu ce qui y était écrit, « Basic Menthol Light 100's. »

Il leva les yeux du magazine que je lui ai tendu et me demanda d'un ton surpris « Tu fumes ? »

J'ai lu de nouveau ce qu'il y avait marqué sur ma main. « Basic Menthol Light 100's. »

« Est ce que t'es assez vieille pour acheter des cigarettes au moins ? » Il fronçait les sourcils.

J'ai cherché dans la poche de mon jogging, et sortis ma carte d'identité.

On aurait dit qu'il savait pas ou regarder pour voir mon âge. « Ok, Brittany. » Il sourit. « Tu sais qu'on dirait que tu l'achètes pour un ami. »

« Oh, non. » J'ai secoué la tête.

« Ok, je reviens tout de suite. Les cigarettes sont derrière. » Il est allé dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait pris Puck.

Il m'a laissé seule. Avec elle. Avec la cheerleader et ses tongues ruinées. J'ai été une cheerleader au lycée. Je sais comment elles sont. Je sais comment elles pensent, comment elles agissent quand leurs amis ne sont pas autour, ou pire, quand leurs amis sont autour. Et comme il n'y a qu'un lycée proche d'ici, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle sache que ma sœur va au même lycée qu'elle.

Je me suis tournée vers elle avant qu'elle ait la chance de dire quelque chose. « Je peux t'avoir une nouvelle paire de tongues. Mon patron tiens un magasin de chaussures en face de la ou je travaille. Il me donne souvent des réductions. » Et j'ai aussi une carte cadeau, mais elle n'a pas a savoir ca. Ca ne compte pas si on achète quelque chose a quelqu'un avec une carte cadeau.

« Vraiment ? » Son sourire narquois était de retour.

« Ou-ais.. » Le mot s'est brisé quand je l'ai dit. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Si tu veux tu peux me retrouver demain pendant ma pose. Ou quand tu veux. »

« Tu travailles chez Shuester ? » Son sourire grandit.

« Ouais. » J'étais un peu prise par surprise, mais heureusement que je n'ai pas bégayé quand j'ai dit _ouais_ cette fois si. Comment peut elle savoir que je travaille chez Shuester ? Peut être qu'elle m'a déjà vu là bas. « Dans Larson Street. Tu sais ou c'est ? »

« Bien sur. J'y ai été quelques fois. » Son sourire commençait à m'énerver. Je devais surement avoir du lait sur le visage. Ou pire, sur mon t-shirt et c'était transparent. J'ai vite regardé mon t-shirt…Pas de lait. Cool. « A quelle heure ta pose ? »

« Une heure. » J'ai répondu, rapidement.

Le caissier était de retour. « Tiens tes cigarettes. Tu ferais mieux de les mettre dans ta poche avant que Puck revienne avec le lait et ne fasse un commentaire a propos des Menthols, » dit il d'un ton totalement sérieux, tout en essayant de rigoler avec moi.

J'ai pris les cigarettes et fais comme il m'a dit. Je les ai mises dans ma poche.

« Oh, ca va. » dit la blonde. Je me suis tournée vers elle et elle était en train de lever les yeux. « Les gars vous êtes ridicules. Surtout Puck. Au moins elles sentent bon. » Elle a montré du doigt ma poche quand elle a dit le mot elles. « Mieux que ces trucs qu'il fume. »

Est-ce qu'elle me défendait ? Je la connais a peine. Qui savait qu'il suffisait de renverser du lait sur quelqu'un pour qu'il vous défende. C'était bizarre. Etre au milieu de leur conversation. Est-ce qu'ils ont oublié que j'étais mal coiffée et que j'avais des bottes de pluie ?

« Qui fume quoi ? » Puck était revenu. Il regardait la fille. Il était juste à coté de moi et il sentait l'eau de Cologne qui masquait en fait l'odeur de cigarettes. Elles ne sentaient pas si mauvais…Je pense.

« Toi et tes cigarettes dégueu. »

« Eh bébé, je ne suis pas difficile. » Il se défendit. Tout d'un coup je me sentais moins dans la conversation et c'était plus comme si ils parlaient d'un truc que seul des amis peuvent comprendre. Pas de trucs qu'une fille bizarre dans une superette pourrait comprendre. « Si c'est pas cher alors je fume n'importe quoi. Et puis je suis pas le seul qui fume. T'as pas de problèmes à rester avec Santana. »

Je me suis retournée vers le caissier, il passait le lait sous le scanner. Maintenant ils étaient en train de parler de quelqu'un d'autre, je me sentais encore plus déplacée.

« Premièrement, elle est pas une aussi grosse fumeuse que toi. » La fille derrière moi continua. J'ai donné au caissier un billet de 10$. Il arrêtait pas de me sourire. Il était plutôt mignon. « Et elle fume des choses qui sentent bon. » Le caissier me tendit ma monnaie. « Et deuxièmement, non, tu n'es pas difficile. Je pense que tu as raison quand tu utilises les mots « pas cher » et « n'importe quoi.»

« Tiens ton ticket. » J'ai regardé son badge quand _Finn_ me tendait le ticket. La fille l'avait appelé comme ca tout a l'heure comme si elle le connaissait. Comme ce Puck avec la crête. Au moins Finn n'était pas impliqué dans leur conversation, et même si le fait qu'il me fixe est un peu bizarre au moins il ne m'ignore pas et ne parle pas de cigarettes.

« Est ce que tu viens juste de défendre et de dire de la merde sur Santana en même temps ? » Puck demanda d'un ton moqueur.

J'ai regardé la fille. J'avais raison. Toutes les cheerleaders sont les mêmes. « Donc je te vois demain a une heure ? » dis-je en interrompant leur conversation.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir oublié que j'étais là. Mes joues commençaient à rougir de nouveau.

« Oh, » elle hocha la tête, « Oui. » Son sourire était de retour. Cette fois il était moins narquois. « T'as dit que c'était quoi son nom déjà Finn ? »

"Brittany." Lui et moi l'avons dit a l'unisson.

Elle rigola légèrement et son sourire grandit. « Je te vois demain Brittany. Ce sera marrant. »

« Oki do… » Je me suis stoppée. « Ok. » J'ai pris le lait et le magazine dans mes bras, j'ai souris et puis j'ai quitté la superette.


	2. Chapter 1 - Suite

Nous étions toutes assises à un stand. Toutes les 4. Dans un de ces stands en forme de sabot de cheval. Ceux ou tout le monde est serré et ou personne ne peut aller aux toilettes sans faire bouger tout le monde.

On pliait des serviettes pour le service de ce soir. C'était une des rare fois ou nous, les 4 filles, travaillions en même temps. D'habitude y'en a une en pose, ou qui arrive en retard, mais comme c'est la première semaine d'été, Will voulait que tout soit parfait. Ce soir il y allait avoir du monde.

Shuester c'est dur à décrire. Les gens me demandent où je travaille. C'est la question facile. Puis ils me demandent ce que je fais, et c'est un peu plus dur de répondre. Je fais un peu tout. Pliage de serviettes. Service en salle. Parfois je suis hôtesse. Mais je l'ai fait que deux fois. Je sais pas vraiment si j'aime ca. Je suis toute seule et je m'ennuie. Et après Will devait me dire d'arrêter de me faufiler en cuisine pour piquer des frites, ou d'aller au bar pour parler aux filles et de rester à mon podium. Si je ne suis pas à mon podium les gens ne sauront pas ou s'asseoir.

Oh, et parfois je travaille au bar. En fait, je travaille souvent au bar. C'est marrant. C'est fatiguant et un peu confus quand y'a beaucoup de monde, mais j'aime ca. Les gens laissent des gros pourboires et remplir des verres c'est facile. Et les cocktails sont marrant a apprendre et si jamais je me rate le client ne dira rien la plupart du temps. Comment peuvent ils savoir quel gout a un kamikaze ?

Et ca ne me dérange pas de plier des serviettes non plus. On ouvre a 11h pour le repas du soir même si je suis la depuis 8h et qu'il doit y avoir des serviettes parfaitement pliées a chaque table.

Les employées arrivent à 8h pour nettoyer et préparer. On ouvre pour le repas de midi et puis on met en place pour le repas du soir quand il y'a des moments calmes. Puis vers 9h quand les repas se calment, le bar prend la relève et pendant le week-end on reste ouvert et très occupé jusqu'à a peu près 3h du matin.

« Tu les plies mal Brittany. » Rachel dit. Elle était au bout de la table. Elle avait une tresse relâchée et elle portait le même t-shirt en flanelle que moi.

Soirée Cowboy.

Vendredi et samedi c'est les soirées à thème. C'est le meilleur travail du monde. Non seulement je dois me déguiser, mais en plus Will paye pour tout ca. C'est génial.

J'ai inspecté ma serviette. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait mal les plier. On pourrait les tourner dans l'autre sens si c'est mal plié non ?

Elle a essayé de m'expliquer, mais je voyais toujours pas ce que j'avais fait de mal. C'est juste une serviette…

« Oh laisse tomber Rachel. » Mercedes lança sa serviette pliée au milieu de la table. « Il n'y a pas de mauvaise façon de les plier. »

Je l'ai regardée. Elle avait déjà son chapeau de cowboy. J'avais toujours pas fait ma tresse. D'ailleurs je sais même pas faire une tresse. Je suis sure que si j'essaye encore et encore je pourrai faire un truc qui ressemble à une tresse, mais c'est beaucoup plus facile d'avoir un chignon ou une queue de cheval ou simplement les cheveux lâches. Ma mère me faisait une tresse tous les soirs quand j'étais au lycée avant d'aller au lit et je la portais le lendemain a l'école, ou alors elle me la faisait pour mes courses de motocross, mais maintenant, je trouve que ca ferait trop gamin de lui demander de me faire une tresse alors que je suis plus au lycée. Mais c'est pour ca que j'ai jamais appris. Elle le faisait toujours pour moi.

« Il y'a une mauvaise façon. Will nous a demandé de les plier spécifiquement comme ca. Mais on a qu'a juste les froisser et les mettre sur la table comme si elles étaient sales. » Dit Rachel d'un ton moqueur tout en continuant de jouer avec sa serviette. «Je t'ai appris a les plier plein de fois Brittany…»

« Bref, » Mercedes regarda d'abord Rachel puis moi. « Plie juste le coté gauche avant le droit après l'avoir replié pour la 1ere fois. »

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai doucement mis ma serviette mal pliée au milieu de la table.

« Tu comptes pas la replier ? » Rachel s'arrêta en plein milieu de son pliage.

« Ca sera comme une serviette spéciale. J'en ai juste plié 2 donc ca sera comme un ticket d'or dans Charlie et la Chocolaterie, a part que je suis sure que personne ne va remarquer qu'elle est spéciale parce qu'elle ressemble exactement aux autres et qu'elle n'est pas en or. »

Mercedes étouffa son rire et me passa une serviette pas encore pliée.

«Vous avez vu qui est de retour ? » Tina demanda alors que je commençais ma 3eme serviette. Elle était assise juste a coté de moi. Les 2 autres étaient de l'autre coté du stand.

_Plier en deux. Plier le coin __**droit**__. Puis le gauche_.

_« _Oh mon dieu oui ! _» _ditMercedes presque en criant. « Je peux pas le croire. Je pensais que ces filles étaient parties pour de bon. Est ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi elles sont parties au moins ? »

« Je pensais qu'elles avaient été virées. » Tina nous regarda tous. Puis elle a parlé plus doucement. « Quelque chose comme coucher avec un client après qu'il ait laissé un gros pourboire. »

« Ha ! » Le rire de Mercedes remplit la salle. « Non. Enfin, je dirais que c'est Hoe-Pez mais c'est peu probable. »

Mais de quoi elles parlent ? J'ai ralenti mon pliage de serviette, pour ne rien rater.

« Mercedes c'est ce genre de surnom qui t'a fait suspendre l'année dernière. » Rachel mit une autre serviette parfaitement pliée sur la table.

« J'étais en vacances. » Mercedes a parlé si monotonement que ça m'a presque fait peur. Comment peut elle rire chaleureusement une seconde et la seconde d'après être si sérieuse.

« Oh. » Rachel hocha la tête pour en essayer de dissoudre la conversation et attrapa une autre serviette.

« Mais ces deux filles sont pétées de tune je sais même pas pourquoi elles travaillent ici. » Mercedes continua. « Si mon père avait tant d'argent et que je vivais dans une maison aussi grande que l'une de ces 2 filles, je resterai a l'intérieur toute la journée et je nettoierai tout les trucs cher autour de moi. Comme ca quand je ferai des fêtes vous seriez tous jaloux. » Elle prononça jaloux « jallllll-oux ».

« Pourquoi vous ne leur demandez pas pourquoi elles sont parties ? » J'ai demandé. Ca semblait être simple comme solution.

« Pas moyen. » Tina répondit. « Elles sont sympa parfois. Mais ca vaut pas le coup si t'es pas entièrement sure que la question ne va pas les agacer. »

« Oh j'ai pas peur d'elles. » dit Mercedes.

« J'ai pas dit ca. » Tina répondit puis me regarda. « Fais juste attention. Elles ne sont pas les personnes les plus gentilles que tu vas rencontrer. »

« Est ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler d'elles ? » Mercedes fit bien comprendre à tout le monde à quel point elle était ennuyée. Elle se remit à plier des serviettes.

« T'es juste énervée parce que maintenant tu vas perdre certains de tes numéros. » Rachel haussa les épaules. « Will t'a pas enlevé 2 de tes chansons cette semaine ? »

Mes yeux me sont presque sortis de la tête. Est ce qu'elle a vraiment dit ça ? J'ai retenu ma respiration et attendu que Mercedes se transforme en Hulk et renverse la table.

Mercedes soupira. « Même si je déteste l'admettre, t'as raison. » Elle regarda la brunette assise à coté d'elle. « On a tous perdu du temps de scène. »

Je vois pas vraiment pourquoi elles se préoccupent de ca. C'est pas comme si elles étaient payées plus pour chanter. Peut être de plus gros pourboires si elles captent l'attention de quelques clients, mais c'est tout. C'est pas comme si elles mettaient un chapeau devant la scène et qu'elles chantaient.

Elles chantent juste des chansons pendant les soirées blindées. C'était pour ca que Shuester était connu. Les _Troubletones. _Un peu nul comme nom je sais, mais c'est comme ca que les journaux les ont appelées après quelques super spectacles et plusieurs rumeurs. Et c'était également connu pour la bonne musique qu'il y passe. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu.

Il avait seulement 2 bars en ville. Un bar gay, et un Irish Pub ou personne ne va parce que certain clients avaient eu une intoxication alimentaire a cause d'un plat appelé « bangers and mash ». Je blâme les clients. Ils auraient pas du manger quelque chose avec le mot « bangers » dedans.

« Je m'en fiche un peu. » Tina attrapa une autre serviette. « J'ai seulement perdu une chanson. Même si j'avais que deux chansons. Mais ca sera bien d'avoir de l'aide. C'était un peu trop dur pour juste nous. Et elles sont rapides. »

Peut être qu'elle m'ont accepté de suite parce que j'ai pas volé de leur temps de scène. Je suis sure que je vomirai et m'évanouirai en même temps si je chantais sur scène. Surtout si c'était en face de personnes.

« Tina à raison. » ajouta Rachel. « J'ai travaillé avec elles hier soir. A part qu'une des 2 est partie à la superette en plein milieu de l'essayage de costume, tout semblait marcher plutôt bien. »

Will arriva. Un sweat. Des cheveux-macaroni. Ces mots me viennent toujours à l'esprit quand je le vois. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais pendant mon entretien d'embauche. Mais heureusement que j'ai eu à lui demander de répéter une question qu'une seule fois. Apres lui avoir demandé de répéter, je me suis concentrée un peu plus.

« Les filles. » Il tapa dans ses mains. « Vous êtes excitées pour ce soir ? »

Rachel souri et hocha la tête vivement. « Oui on l'est. En fait j'ai modifié quelques détails dans le numéro que je chante ce soir. J'ai besoin de te montrer des que t'es libre. »

« Uhm. » Il examina les serviettes et se tourna vers la scène. Elle était juste derrière la piste de dance. « Je suis libre maintenant. Et je crois que Brad vient d'arriver. »

« Merveilleux. » Rachel sorti du stand. « Après l'avoir fait quelques fois je trouve que la musique des couplets est un peu banale. » Elle pris Will par le bras et l'amena vers la scène. « Je ne voulais que le week-end d'ouverture… » sa voix s'atténua.

« Enfin. » Mercedes soupira et mis une autre serviette au milieu de la table. «Je l'aime bien, mais juste à petite dose. »

Tina acquiesça. « Elle est- »

Mais Tina a été coupée par la voix de Will. On a tous tourné la tête vers la scène. Il nous parlait à travers le micro. « Est ce que vous 3 voudriez bien aller aider les filles derrière ? » Il sourit. « Merci. »

Rachel prit le micro et lui indiqua de s'asseoir à la table la plus proche.

« Oh doux Jésus. » Mercedes râla et sorti du stand. « Ca va être drôle. »

Tina sorti également du stand et je les ai suivies. Nous allions en cuisine et avant qu'on y arrive j'ai demandé aux filles si je pouvais aller chercher ma bouteille d'eau. Pendant que je la cherchais dans mon sac, elles râlaient encore a propos des 2 filles. Est ce qu'elles sont vraiment si terribles ?

« Dépêche Brittany. » Mercedes essayait de me presser. « Le plus vite on en a fini avec ca mieux c'est. »

« En finir avec quoi ? » Je me suis redressé et j'ai tenu la bouteille comme si c'était un trophée. Mais elles s'en fichaient. Y'avait que moi que ca importait de trouver ma bouteille.

« Te présenter. » Elle m'a prise par le bras comme Rachel avait fait avec Will plus tôt.

J'essayais de dévisser le bouchon de la bouteille mais c'était plutôt dur avec Mercedes qui me tenait comme ca. Mais j'ai réussi.

On est donc passé par la cuisine pour aller directement à l'arrière. C'était une grande pièce avec des grandes portes de garage pour que les camions puissent déposer la nourriture, boissons et tout ce que Will commandait. La pièce me rappelait un peu un entrepôt vide. Un petit entrepôt, tout vide.

« Rappelle toi la première fois que j'ai rencontré Quinn. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi les Asiatiques prenaient tout les jobs en Amérique et elle a râlé jusqu'a que Will lui rende un des ses nombreux solo qu'il m'avait promis. Je n'ai même pas pu chanter jusqu'à qu'elle soit malade, un week-end. » Tina chuchota. « Elle était même pas vraiment malade. »

On entendait que nos pas dans la salle. La porte de garage était ouverte et le soleil était aveuglant. J'avais presque oublié que c'était la fin de l'été puisqu'on a été confiné à l'intérieur toute la journée.

« Vous voilà. » Une voix de femme plutôt agressive s'adressa à nous. _Ok. Peut être qu'elles avaient pas tort à propos d'elles_. Elle était dehors appuyée contre un petit camion.

J'ai porté la bouteille à mes lèvres pour la finir. Ma bouche était pleine et j'allais avaler quand la fille s'est avancée vers nous.

Ma gorge a arrêté de marcher. C'est parce que j'ai essayé de respirer mais à la place j'ai avalé la plupart de l'eau dans mes joues par le mauvais tuyau. J'ai ouvert ma bouche pour avoir de l'air, mais j'ai fini par tousser et envoyer le reste de l'eau qui restait dans ma bouche partout autour de moi.

Je me suis retournée. J'avais le hoquet. Ma poitrine tremblait alors que j'essayais de respirer. _Je vais mourir…_Puis je me suis souvenu que j'avais failli m'étouffer avec un bonbon et que j'ai survécu, alors pas moyen que l'eau soit plus dangereuse surtout que je ne suis pas au milieu de l'océan.

Tina me tapait légèrement en bas du dos. C'est génial. C'est humiliant. Pourquoi c'est elle et pourquoi j'ai décidé d'avoir de l'eau dans ma bouche au moment ou je suis sortie ? Ca suffisait pas de lui renverser ma brique de lait dessus, non, maintenant elle va penser que je peux même pas garder un truc liquide sans en mettre partout, ou simplement boire sans cracher partout.

J'ai toussé dans le creux de mon coude. J'avais plus d'eau dans la gorge. Maintenant j'essayais juste d'arrêter d'avoir la gorge irritée. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Mon nez été en feux. Peut être qu'il y'a encore de l'eau dans mon nez. Et à chaque fois que je respirais on aurait dit que j'avalais du papier de verre.

« Eh ben. Est ce que je suis si moche que ca ? » La voix de femme se moqua un peu.

Je me suis retournée rapidement pour m'assurer qu'elle ne croie pas que c'était la raison pour laquelle j'étais incapable d'agir normalement et qu'elle ne croie pas qu'elle est moche. Tina s'est reculée et j'ai regardé Mercedes. Elles semblaient à moitié amusées, a moitié désolées comme si elles savaient ce qui allait se passer sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. On aurait dit qu'elles regardaient un accident de train. Mais un accident normal. Un accident ou quelque chose d'humiliant arrive a la fin. Genre le conducteur découvre que quelqu'un lui a collé des stickers en forme de papillon sur tout le dos quand il ne regardait pas mais juste après qu'il soit passé devant tout le monde.

J'ai secoué ma tête pour dire non, toussé et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. Pour la seconde fois en moins de 24h j'étais surprise par la beauté de ses yeux. Elle n'était pas la fille dont elles parlaient hein ? Comment quelqu'un avec de si beaux yeux pourrait être ne serai-ce qu'un peu méchant ?

Elle s'est avancée vers moi avec un sac marron dans les mains. C'était le sac qu'on utilisait pour mettre les serviettes propres. « Brittany c'est ça ? » Elle me tendit le sac et ne recula pas tant que je ne l'avais pas pris.

J'ai hoché la tête et je me suis retenu de tousser.

« Moi c'est Quinn. » Elle est retournée près du camion.

J'ai serré le sac contre ma poitrine comme quand j'ai serré la brique de lait et le magazine la nuit dernière, et j'ai encore hoché la tête. Je savais pas quoi dire. Qu'est qu'on est sensé dire dans cette situation ? Est ce que je devrais lui demander comment ses pieds vont ? « Comment vont tes pieds ? » Les mots ont glissé de ma bouche avant que je puisse les arrêter.

Elle n'a pas hésité à répondre. « Mieux. » Elle sortit un autre sac marron et le donna à Mercedes. Mercedes et Tina avaient l'air perdues. Elles étaient bouche bées et leurs sourcils étaient froncés. « J'ai mis des tennis aujourd'hui au cas ou. »

J'ai regardé ses chaussures. Elle portait des tennis. Des blancs avec des lacets noirs.

Elle savait la nuit dernière. C'est pour ca qu'elle souriait quand je lui ai dit ou je travaillais.

« Je pense que je travaille au bar avec toi. » Elle sorti un autre sac et le passa à Tina. « On va toujours chercher des chaussures pendant ta pose non ? » Elle me regardait dans les yeux.

Verts. Ses yeux étaient si verts. J'ai juste hoché la tête. C'est mieux de rester silencieux dans ces situations comme ca je sors pas des trucs embarrassants ou bizarres.

« C'est parfait, en fait. J'ai besoin de talons pour ce soir. » Quinn retourna au camion. Elle ne portait pas encore son costume de cowboy. Elle ne portait pas non plus tenue de cheerleader. Non pas que j'attendais d'elle qu'elle le porte partout, mais depuis quand les lycéens travaillent dans un bar ?

« Attends. » Mercedes sorti enfin de sa trance. « Vous deux vous vous connaissez. Comment ca se fait que tu nous aies pas dit ça plus tôt Brittany ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules.

« On s'est rencontré la nuit dernière. » Quinn répondit pour moi. Elle grogna puis s'enfonça encore plus au fond du camion. « A la superette. »

« J'ai renversé mon lait sur elle. » Je pouvais enfin parler. Ou les mots se sont forcés a sortir.

Tout le monde a détourné le regard vers moi. Tout le monde sauf Quinn, parce qu'elle était toujours au fond du camion. Tina fronça les sourcils et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il fallait que je m'explique mieux.

J'ai bougé le sac marron qui était dans mes bras et je m'apprêtais a m'expliquer quand Mercedes dit quelque chose avant que j'aie la chance de parler. « Donc, ou est la fille de Satan ? »

« Oui, ou est Santana ? » Rachel arriva et me cogna l'épaule. « Elle a besoin de choisir quelle chanson elle va chanter ce soir pour que je prépare. »

« S'il te plait dit moi que ce n'est pas qui je pense que c'est…? » Quinn râla depuis l'intérieur du camion. Je pouvais sentir la déception dans sa voix. Elle avait parlé d'un ton que seul les personnes ayant rencontrés Rachel peuvent utiliser.

J'ai grandi avec Rachel. C'était horrible. Enfin, parfois ca l'était. Parfois elle est fréquentable, mais elle me fait me sentir bête et elle a même pas besoin de le dire. Mais parfois elle est sympa.

« Quinn. » Rachel la salua et croisa les bras. J'aurai pu jurer qu'elle avait même mis son nez en l'air.

« Rachel. » Quinn copia le ton que Rachel avait utilisé. C'était pas pour se montrer supérieure ou quoi. C'était plus pour se moquer d'elle.

« Est ce que Santana est dehors avec toi ? » Rachel répéta la question. « Will a dit que vous étiez là toutes les deux. Donc ou est elle ? » Rachel regarda au tour d'elle puis continua. « J'ai cette peur qu'elle apparaisse derrière moi un couteau dans les mains et qu'elle attende que je dise quelque chose de mal à propos d'elle. »

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en entendant le surnom. J'ai d'abord regardé Rachel que j'avais visiblement surprise. Elle avait les mains sur la poitrine. « Clairement elle n'est pas ici sinon elle se serait déjà montré. » j'ai continué à rire, même si personne ne semblait comprendre.

Je trouvais ca drôle.

Enfin j'ai aperçu Tina et Mercedes avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Toilettes. » Quinn s'avança près de nous avec le dernier sac de linge.

Au lieu de s'arrêter devant nous et de parler, elle alla direct à la porte de garage ouverte. On l'a toutes suivie à travers la pièce. Moi, Rachel, Mercedes et Tina.

« Allez les petits canards. » Je me suis tournée pour regarder Rachel et souris en voyant notre queue-leuleu passer à travers la cuisine. Je ne me suis pas retournée avant qu'elle me sourie également.

Rachel est peut être une prude, qui aime contrôler, travailler, elle a quand même besoin de quelqu'un pour lui remonter le moral. Elle à besoin de quelqu'un pour la féliciter. Pour lui faire savoir qu'on sait qu'elle est la, et qu'au moins quelqu'un (même si c'est juste moi) se rende compte qu'elle est stressée. C'est bizarre qu'une personne aussi intelligente et exigeante ne puisse pas se voir. Elle exagère sa personnalité car elle pense que les gens ne la voient pas, alors que c'est en fait la première personne que les gens remarquent quand ils rentrent dans une pièce.

Un jour je lui ai dit qu'elle était ce que je pensais. Je pensais comprendre la signification, mais elle a quand même été vexée, et elle est partie comme une furie. Mais je voulais seulement dire qu'elle accentuait trop sa personnalité que les gens en avaient plein la tête et que du coup ils ne la remarquaient pas. Tout ce qu'ils voient c'est un grand chat rose qui crie. Ou alors c'est juste elle quand elle est ironique. Il faut que je demande a quelqu'un la différence.

Mais je peux même pas imaginer à quel point elle doit être sur les nerfs là. Rachel est une perfectionniste. Quand j'ai oublié mes chaussures l'autre jour elle m'a supplié de porter ses chaussures, parce qu'elle voulait que nos chaussures se ressemblent comme nous faisions le service ensemble. Donc j'ai souffert pendant 3 heures de crampes aux pieds et j'ai du prétendre être une femme chinoise aux pieds bandés pour qu'elle arrête de paniquer. Mais je préfère faire ce qu'elle demande, plutôt que de causer un problème, parce la regarder chanter cette nuit et voir le public lui donner une standing ovation valait bien une nuit à souffrir des pieds.

Ca doit la rendre folle qu'on soit si désintéressées parfois. Elle pense que la personne qui chante avant elle, ou la façon dont les serviettes sont pliées, ou les habits que portent les gens a quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont elle chante. C'est complètement fou. Pas moyen que j'entende encore Tina chanter pendant que Rachel chante, ou que je sois énervée parce que les serviettes sont mal pliées parce que tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est à quel point sa voix est incroyable. Je sais pas pourquoi elle croit qu'elle a besoin de tout contrôler dans sa vie. Penser à ca me donne mal à la tête.

On a passé la salle de pause. Quinn parla à nouveau. « Santana a reçu un appel et vient d'y rentrer. » Je pouvais sentir un peu de ras -e-bol dans sa voix. Ca a été confirmé par son prochain commentaire. « Elle ma laissé faire tout le travail. Ca devait surement être une confirmation pour sa manucure ou quelque chose de stupide dans le genre. »

« Si elle a quitté ce bar, je vote pour qu'on la bannisse de la société. Je,…-nous ne pouvons pas travailler autour de _ses _horaires de travail et attendre qu'_elle_ soit prête. » Rachel parla de derrière moi.

Personne ne lui répondit. J'ai pensé à répondre, mais la seule chose à quoi je pensais vraiment c'était a ce Beetlejuice apparaissant comme Harry Potter et me plantant sa baguette avec une lame au bout dans le ventre.

« Donc Brittany… » Quinn parla. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bar, mais retint la porte que jusqu'à ce que je passe et que je retienne la porte pour Rachel. Quinn posa son sac sur le comptoir. « Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu ici ? Tu as du commencer juste après que je parte non ? »

J'ai posé mon sac de linge à coté du sien. « Will m'a embauché pour la saison, et a finalement fini par me garder. »

« Ouais parce que les clients sont genre amoureux de toi. » Mercedes rigola et posa son sac à coté du mien. « Le sans-abris qui dors devant la librairie vient tous les soirs ou elle travaille et insiste à ce que ca soit elle qui le serve. Il aboie si jamais quelqu'un d'autre lui parle. »

« Patches ? » Quinn rigola. « C'est la qu'il dépense l'argent de la manche ? » »

« Mais de quoi il peut bien te parler ? » Tina s'assit sur un des tabourets du bar.

« Je sais pas. » J'essayais de me souvenir notre dernière conversation. « D'habitude je peux pas l'entendre à cause de la musique. Je hoche la tète et souris. Des fois je dis des trucs basiques quand on dirait qu'il attend une réponse. Ca dépend de la nuit je suppose. Oh ! » Je me suis souvenu de quelque chose qu'il m'a dit. « Il m'a demandé mon nom une fois, mais il a insisté pour que je le laisse m'appeler 'Ma jolie'. Puis après on a parlé de Nemo et de mouettes. » J'ai attrapé ma bouteille d'eau vide à coté du sac de linge. « Il l'a pas vu et je lui ai dit qu'il adorerait et que le poisson n'a pas de maison comme lui, parce que sa maison c'est l'océan. »

« Oh mon wow. » Quinn rigola. « Tu es parfaite. Cet endroit aurait du t'utiliser bien avant. »

« Merci. » Je serrai mes mains et me balançais d'avant en arrière. Elle est définitivement gentille. Les autres filles doivent avoir un problème. « Je pensais que t'étais une cheerleader ? » J'avais enfin l'occasion de comprendre ce qui se passait, et comment elle pouvait être au lycée et travailler ici en même temps ?

« Mon costume pour ici. » Elle sourit.

_Duh…Question débile._

Nous avons parlé toutes les 5 pendant un moment. C'était marrant. J'étais surprise que Will nous laisse discuter si longtemps, mais on avait une heure avant l'ouverture et y'avait plus rien d'autre à faire. Même Rachel parlait et ne nous a pas repoussé avec le merveilleux son de sa voix. Bien sur qu'elle a parlé de sa chanson, mais elle a aussi demandé à Quinn ce qu'elle allait chanter. _You Keep Me Hangin' On._

Mercedes demanda à Quinn ou est ce qu'elle avait été. Tout le monde paraissait choqué quand elle à dit qu'elle n'était pas partie avec cette Santana mais qu'elle avait juste passé quelques mois à Paris avec ses parents. Je suppose que c'était juste une coïncidence qu'elles aient été absente toutes les deux à la même période. Ca prend du sens.

J'ai essayé de rester aussi longtemps que possible. J'avais envie de m'asseoir et de papoter. J'aime comme elles me sourient toutes. J'ai surtout aimé le fait qu'elles me regardent toutes, parce que Quinn me connaissait et qu'elle était gentille après qu'elles aient toutes dit à quel point elle était horrible. Mais j'avais envie de faire pipi.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » J'ai interrompu la question de Tina à Quinn et j'ai foncé aux toilettes.

Au lieu d'aller aux toilettes des employés, je suis allé direct à ceux des clients. Ca sentait toujours bon, et puis vu qu'y avait encore aucun client c'était pas grave.

J'ai suis vite passée devant Will.

« Brittany ! »

Je me suis arrêtée, puis retournée. « Ouais ? »

Quand tu reviendras au bar j'ai besoin de faire l'inventaire de l'alcool. Et j'ai besoin que tu me ramènes quelques bouteilles de derrière. »

« Ca marche. » Je me suis vite dépêchée d'aller aux toilettes pour pas qu'il me demande autre chose. Je pourrai toujours lui parler en revenant.

Au lieu de pousser la porte avec les mains j'ai juste donné un coup d'épaule.

« Non papa. » La voix de quelqu'un remplissait les toilettes. Mais c'était doux et fort. Comme un chuchotement qui refusait de rester calme.

Je me suis arrêtée.

« T'es sur je peux pas juste-, » La voix s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Je pensais qu'elle m'avait entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle continue de parler. « Quand est ce que tu ne travailles pas ? Tu pourrais m'amener là bas ? »

Le ton de sa voix était hypnotisant. Je pense que c'est ce qu'y m'a retenu de partir pour ne pas me faire prendre en train d'écouter sa conversation. Sa conversation privée, surtout qu'elle était cachée dans un des toilettes et qu'elle parlait doucement.

Sa voix n'était même pas rauque. Elle était chaude. Chaude comme une couverture que tu laisses près du feu et qu'après tu t'enroules dedans pour aller au lit. Chaude comme la mente poivrée, même si la mente poivrée rend la bouche fraiche après. Les voix sont incroyables et parfois quand je trouve une voix que j'aime je leur demande de me raconter des histoires juste pour que je puisse les voir parler. Même si je ne pouvais pas la voir, je savais que c'était une de ses personnes que j'avais envie de voir parler.

« Désolé papa. » Ses mots embrassaient et remplissaient la pièce. « Non je ne te supplie pas. » Elle rigola.

Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont elle a rigolé. C'était forcé. Préparé. Embarrassé.

Je devais partir avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Et puis elle est sortie. Elle a marché jusqu'au miroir, mais n'a pas regardé dans ma direction. Elle a juste regardé son reflet dans le miroir.

La première chose que j'ai remarqué c'est sa tenue. Un haut en flanelle rouge comme le mien. Et puis j'ai vu un chapeau de cowboy noir sur le lavabo. J'ai attrapé la corde du mien et je l'ai ajusté. Mon chapeau avait décoiffé mes cheveux.

J'ai regardé son reflet, dans le miroir le plus éloigné. Elle avait la peau foncée. Pas autant que Mercedes. Hispanique. Ses cheveux, comme les miens, n'étaient pas tressés, mais ils étaient ondulés, on aurait dit qu'elle les avait tressés puis défaits.

Son petit corps laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle était pas si petite que ca, mais la façon dont elle pleurait la faisait paraître si petite et fragile. Elle réussit à arrêter de pleurer. « D-désolé. » Elle n'a pas fait attention à être délicate quand elle s'est frotté les yeux pour enlever les quelques larmes. « Non, je sais que je réagis de manière excessive Papa. »

Quand elle m'a vu à travers le miroir j'avais l'impression que mon estomac avait échangé de place avec ma gorge. Le pire c'était sa réaction. Je sais comment ca fait quand on se fait prendre. Vulnérable. C'était horrible. J'étais si stupide de ne pas être partie plus tôt.

Mais elle s'est retournée, et je pouvais voir son dos. "Lo siento. Voy ir a trabajar ahora." Elle raccrocha le téléphone sans même dire au revoir.

Les secondes d'après étaient gênantes. J'attendais d'elle qu'elle me crie dessus. Peut être qu'elle me frappe. Ca devait être Santana. L'autre fille. Je pense pas qu'un client serait rentré dans le bar avant qu'il ouvre et habillé en cowgirl.

Puis elle fit quelque chose que jamais jamais jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle ferait. Elle commença à pleurer, mais ne s'arrêta pas. C'était silencieux et étouffé. Elle croisa les bras, puis elle se mit dans le coin de la pièce.

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Qu'est ce qui peut bien rendre une personne si triste ?

Peut être que j'étais en train de l'imaginer. Les filles méchantes ne sont elles pas supposées être méchantes ?

Peut être que j'aurai du partir.

Non.

Pleurer quand on est seul c'est triste et ça fait mal.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'avais rien à dire. Je ne la connaissais pas. Mais même si je la connaissais ca n'aurait rien changé.

Je me suis avancée vers elle. Mes pas faisaient un bruit assourdissant dans les toilettes. Ca semblait si déplacé par rapport à ses pleurs étouffés.

Je peux dire qu'elle essayait d'arrêter. Ca me faisait encore plus mal de la regarder. C'était juste dur de la regarder, parce que je pouvais ressentir son humiliation. Mais ca aurait été pire si j'étais partie. On travaillait ensemble. Elle m'aurait croisé. Je pouvais juste pas l'abandonner, et la laisser venir vers moi après tout ca. Je pouvais pas la laisser prendre la décision de venir me voir et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou alors qu'elle se sente obligée de m'expliquer. _Bien sur que j'allais attendre qu'elle arrête de pleurer et sortir avec elle._

J'ai grimpé sur le lavabo à coté de son chapeau de cowboy. Je l'ai mis sur mes genoux et j'ai commencé à jouer avec la corde. Il paraissait bien plus cher que le mien. Mon chapeau était totalement naze a coté de celui là. Le sien était en daim et avait une corde cool.

Je suis pas sure de combien de temps je suis restée assise ici. Ca pouvait pas être aussi long que je pensais. Je pense que les gens ne peuvent pas pleurer pendant des heures sans se déshydrater.

Elle essuya encore une fois ses yeux et son corps tremblait moins. C'était bon signe.

J'ai pensé à dire quelque chose, mais en fait non. Encore une fois, je ne la connaissais pas. Je ne pouvais pas dire quelque chose. Je n'avais aucun droit de dire quelque chose.

Elle se racla la gorge et se tourna vers moi. Elle a directement regardé le chapeau de cowboy sur mes genoux. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, injectés de sang, et son maquillage était un vrai désastre.

Je l'ai regardé approcher du lavabo à coté de celui ou j'étais assise. « Mon dieu… » Elle chuchota et passa son pouce sur son maquillage coulé. « Juste parfait. »

J'ai attendu. Je l'ai regardée patiemment. Attendre est plus facile que ce que les gens disent. La plupart du temps tu dois juste attendre pour que les choses arrivent. Et si elles n'arrivent pas, alors quelque chose d'autre arrivera. Donc j'ai juste attendu.

« Comment je suis supposée sortir de là maintenant ? » Elle marmonna, mais je savais qu'elle me demandait et qu'elle n'était pas juste en train de se parler.

Mon sourire était si grand. Je me sentais si débile d'être excitée pour quelque chose comme ca. Je me sentais si débile d'attendre qu'elle me parle en premier, et la laisser choisir ce qu'elle dit. C'était tellement plus facile que de forcer quelque chose.

« Si c'était une 'soirée raton-laveur' au lieu d'une 'soirée cowboy' tu pourrais y aller comme ca. » J'ai répondu. Je savais pas vraiment si je devais parler fort ou pas, alors j'ai juste parlé assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende.

Elle rigola. Dieu merci. J'ai pensé qu'elle allait rire, mais imagine si elle ne l'avait pas fait. C'était plutôt facile de juger la réaction de quelqu'un, a part cet incident ou elle a commencé à pleurer.

« Ouais. Propose la soirée raton-laveur pour la semaine prochaine et je ferai en sorte d'appeler mon père. » Elle chuchota, toujours sans me regarder. Apres avoir fini sa phrase, on aurait dit qu'elle était étonnée de l'avoir dit. Pas en colère ou embrasée. Juste surprise.

« Moi c'est Brittany. » J'ai tendu la main. Gnangnan je sais, mais j'ai toujours trouvé ca bizarre de se présenter sans serrer la main et ou faire un check ou quelque chose comme ca.

Elle rigola encore. Ce rire était beaucoup mieux que celui du téléphone. C'était chaleureux comme sa voix. Plus chaleureux en fait. Ca m'a fait rire avec elle.

« Santana. » Elle attrapa ma main et la serra. Sa main était plus petite que la mienne. La plupart des mains des gens étaient plus petites. Elle lâcha ma main et retourna près du miroir. « Est ce qu'elles t'ont envoyé ici pour venir me chercher ? Toutes en train de râler parce que je travaille pas ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Non. » J'ai sauté du lavabo et reposé son chapeau la ou j'étais assise. « Je suis venue pour faire pipi. »

Je me suis avancée vers les toilettes et j'ai fermé le verrou. « Donc, » J'ai déboutonné mon pantalon. «Pourquoi t'es partie ? » Les toilettes étaient froids. « D'ici. Ou est ce que t'es allée ? » Je pouvais entendre Tina me mettre en garde dans ma tête, mais ca semblait totalement ridicule. Pourquoi j'aurai besoin de faire attention autour d'elle ? J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi blessé avant de la rencontrer. Pas besoin de faire attention autour de personnes blessées, parce qu'elles font déjà attention autour de vous.

« J'étais chez mon père pendant un moment. » Elle répondit sans hésiter. Mais je pouvais sentir à quel point ses mots étaient préparés. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas envie de les dire. « Mais j'ai décidé de revenir. » Elle avala sa salive bizarremen. Un peu comme moi quand je parlais a Quinn l'autre nuit.

J'ai vite changé de sujet. J'aimais pas qu'elle se sente obligée de me répondre parce que je l'avais vu pleurer.

J'ai dit les premières choses qui me venaient a l'esprit, et puis comme j'avais assisté a une scène plutôt horrible, c'était super facile de penser à quelque chose à dire. « On m'a dit de pas faire pipi ici parce que parfois les clients vomissent ici. J'y ai pas cru jusqu'à ce que je vois la fille de l'exorciste vomir partout. » Je me suis levée des toilettes et j'ai tiré la chasse. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurai du utiliser un protège toilette…Non, les femmes de ménage nettoient les toilettes. Puis ils étaient pas encore sales. « Enfin, je l'ai pas vue vomir dans les toilettes parce que y'a pas moyen que j'ai pu la voir avec la porte fermée, mais je l'ai vu là ou t'es. Je suis rentrée et j'ai vu une éruption volcanique sortir de sa pas si volcanique bouche, et je suis vite partie pour pas qu'on croie que c'était a moi de nettoyer. »

« Ouais, » Elle répondit et même si je pouvais pas la voir, je pouvais 'entendre' son sourire. Elle semblait toujours humiliée. Ses mots étaient au bord, en train de tomber de se bord dans un trou très noir, caché pour qu'on puisse jamais les retrouver.

Je suis sortie des toilettes et j'ai marché jusqu'au lavabo. « La pire expérience de ma vie c'est quand mes cheveux se sont coincés dans un distributeur pendant genre 20 minutes. Pendant ce moment là j'avais vraiment envie de me cacher dans ce petit trou noir jusqu'à ce que tout le monde oublie…

La porte des toilettes s'ouvra en grand et claqua contre le mur. J'ai sursauté et Santana aussi. La façon dont j'avais sursauté et la façon dont ma tête a tourné brusquement m'a fait plutôt mal. Mon corps c'est tendu.

Rachel était à l'entrée de la porte et la tenait. « Brittany. Tu es la. Et Santana. » Elle regarda Santana et puis me regarda. La façon dont elle nous regardait et la façon dont ses yeux glissaient entre nous deux me rappelait quelqu'un qui écrivait avec une machine à écrire. Rapide et frénétique. « Brittany comme tu mettais du temps j'ai pensé que tu essayais de faire ta tresse. Je peux te la faire si tu veux. » Elle recula et garda la porte ouverte. « Et Santana j'ai besoin que tu répètes ta chanson un peu. »

« Arrête d'essayer de regarder Berry. Ferme la porte. Je sortirai quand j'aurai fini. » Santana leva les yeux et se regarda a nouveau dans le miroir. Elle avait un eyeliner dans la main et commença à se maquiller.

Rachel avait été prise par surprise. Ce qui n'avait pas de sens, parce qu'elle et le reste des filles m'avaient dit à quel point elle était méchante. Pourquoi Rachel agissait comme si elle était surprise quand Santana lui dit quelque chose comme ca ? Même si je pense que ca remarque m'a aussi pris un peu par surprise. J'ai remarqué que les filles étaient confuses ou blagueuses quand elles parlaient de Santana tout à l'heure. Peut être qu'elles l'étaient pas en fait.

Rachel repartit vers le bars. J'ai pas regardé Santana avant que la porte soit totalement fermée. Elle était toujours en train de mettre son maquillage. Ses cils me rappelaient des ailes de papillons.

J'aimais la regarder. Je pouvais trouver quelque chose d'unique chez elle toutes les 2 secondes. Mais j'ai continué à regarder ses cils. J'avais pas encore envie de regarder quelque chose d'autre. C'était comme ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël lentement. A part qu'elle était pas Noël et je pense pas que j'aurai un jour une raison de l'envelopper avec du papier cadeau.

Ses yeux commençaient à s'illuminer de nouveau. Cool. Maintenant elle avait juste l'air un peu fatiguée. Bonne chose que Rachel ne soit pas rentrée quand elle pleurait. Mais ses joues étaient encore rouges. Pas vraiment rouges en fait puisque sa peau était plutôt foncée et que y'a que les gens comme moi avec la peau super claire qui étaient capables de devenir littéralement rouge. Ses joues étaient de je ne sais pas trop qu'elle couleur quand tu mélange le café et le rouge.

« Est ce que j'ai raté mon maquillage ou…? » Elle brisa le silence. On aurait dit que je la fixais depuis un siècle.

J'ai cligné des yeux parce qu'ils commençaient à sécher. Nos regards se sont croisés dans le miroir. J'ai secoué la tête pour dire non.

Je l'avais fixée. C'est embarrassant et il faut que j'arrête de le faire parce que la plupart des filles croient qu'on veut se battre quand on les fixe et la plupart des mecs croient qu'on veut coucher avec eux si on les fixe.

Et puis mes joues sont devenues de cette stupide couleur rouge. Mince. J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai regardé l'eau. J'ai gardé mes yeux collés au robinet. Ca m'a brulé les mains. Donc j'ai tourné le robinet vers le froid.

Plus que tout je voulais savoir ce qui rendait une personne ce qu'elle est. Elle me fascinait. La façon dont elle était, tellement différente. Jamais je n'avais vu les barrières de quelqu'un tomber comme les siennes, et jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un les remettre avec autant de force. Et j'aimais ca. Je n'aimais pas la voir pleurer bien sur, mais je l'aimais elle.


End file.
